1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unit mold for injection molding used to mold synthetic resins or the like in which a pair of mold bodies formed from a core and cavity serve as a cassette type inside mold that may be detachably mounted on an outer frame mounted on an injection molding machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional mold unit, when an inside mold is mounted on an outer frame, first, the inside mold having a core and cavity is inserted into a space of the outer frame in a fitting state, after which they are separated and temporarily secured by pressing members, and the positioning and securing of the inside mold within the outer frame is conducted while the inside mold having a core and cavity is in a closed or joined position.
The conventional unit type mold involves cumbersome steps such as insertion of the inside mold, separtion of the core and cavity, and positioning and securing of the inside mold while in a joined configuration. Thus, the inside mold cannot be easily changed. Moreover, since the securing occurs by threadably mounting the pressing member forming a slot on the outer frame, stability is poor and great skill is required.